1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor system for transporting a dolly or a carrier and more specifically to a magnetic limit switch cover that attaches to the conveyor system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a power conveyor system limit switches are spaced periodically along a conveyor track to control the movement of the dolly. The limit switches are covered with a limit switch cover, which protects the limit switch from external forces. These external forces can either damage the limit switch or inadvertently trip the limit switch thereby disrupting the operation of the conveyor. The limit switch covers are typically rigidly mounted to the conveyor track and extend in an upward direction above the conveyor track. One disadvantage to the rigidly mounted limit switch cover is that, in certain instances, the dolly may contact the portion of the limit cover that extends above the conveyor track, which can damage the dolly, the limit switch and/or the limit switch cover, thereby disrupting operation of the conveyor system.
Another disadvantage is that in certain applications the conveyor track may be mounted on the manufacturing floor. In these applications it is possible for the workers to inadvertently contact or kick the limit switch covers with their foot or possibly get their foot caught between the limit switch cover and the dolly. This not only disrupts the operation of the conveyor system but, more importantly, can cause serious injury to the worker, which can be a lost time injury depending on the seriousness of the injury.
Thus, what is required is a limit switch cover that will overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.